Behind the scenes
by SourSpynapple
Summary: Love, betrayal and death. The adventures of Jason and Piper. Very Jiper/Jasper/Jasiper/whatever they are, mentioned Percabeth, and yeah. I didn't write this, my friend did, but I think it's awesome so read it! K for some kissing


**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! This is a story that I did not actually write, it was written by ma friend Jacob... but I still edited it. HA! BEAT THAT! sometimes i dont know whats wrong with me... Anywho, READ THIS STORY ITS REALLY COOL**

 **ps its mostly Jiper (is that what they're called?)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO or HOO, but i DO own the - wait no I don't the plot belongs to Jacob. :(**

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V**

'Land hoy!' Leo shouted. He's been in high spirits since he fixed Festus, after the bronze dragon had gone haywire, again. It took him two full all nighters to fix. He didn't eat much either, and had just inhaled about 3 burgers for breakfast.

Everyone else was chilling, since there were no monsters, at least not yet. Time without monsters was a gift and they all accepted it gratefully.

As Percy walked up to Leo, he asked 'Where are we?'.

'You're asking me? Ask your genius girlfriend over there' Leo replied. Annabeth glared at him. Although they had been living on the same ship for weeks now, the daughter of Athena still freaked him out when she gave him _that_ look.

She walked towards them and said, 'As much as I know, which is a lot, I don't know where we are right now'.

Leo said, 'Although we have absolutely no idea where we are, we need supplies'. Jason and Piper walked over, hand in hand.

'Where are we?' Piper asked. Leo rolled his eyes and replied,

'If you were here about 2 minutes ago, beauty queen, you would know that we have no idea where we are'.

'Great', Percy said. 'Let's go to an island which could hold dangerous and deadly monsters to get some supplies! Annabeth, you ready?'.

'Let me just get my coat, Seaweed Brain', she said.

* * *

 **Jason's P.O.V**

While this was happening, Jason was thinking over how much he loved Piper. The way she flicked her hair, the way she laughed, the way she was just SO BEAUTIFUL without even trying. He thought that maybe it could be an Aphrodite thing but he didn't even care. He wanted to spend more alone time with her and now he had a chance. There is no better way to get close to a person then fighting monsters, unless you die fighting… Oh well, he would look after her. As that thought passed through his mind, he realised that she would most likely look after him.

Jason spoke up, 'You and Annabeth went last time, it's me and Piper's turn now'.

'Sure', Percy and Annabeth said, in perfect unison, and practically sprinted away before he could change his mind.

'Ok Pipes', he said. 'Let's go to an island which could hold dangerous and deadly monsters to get some supplies! Piper, you ready?'

'Yeah, how original', she said sarcastically, giving him an evil smile.

On their way down the gang plank, Coach Hedge came out on deck. He had probably just finished watching the finals of some wrestling tournament, and was really pumped up. He called them back and said, 'You cupcakes better be back before dark or we'll send a search party. If that happens, when I find you I'll whack you over the head with my club and watch you bleed'.

Jason and Piper promised they'd be back, partially because it was the right thing to do and partially because they didn't want to be attacked by a crazy goat with a club.

Jason was really enjoying the walk. Just him, and Piper and no monsters yet. They held hands while scouting the peaceful island for supplies. Eventually, after about an hour of searching, they found a house, which looked kind of shabby but still suitable to live in. Piper cautiously walked up to the house and knocked on the wooden door.

After a few seconds, a buff looking guy opened the door. He looked about 17 or 18, with shaggy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He glanced at Jason disapprovingly but then looked at Piper and his face lit up. That was enough to make Jason to hate him. The guy ran a hand through his hair and said, 'Hi, I'm Tyro, welcome', and winked at Piper, which made her blush. That was a double reason to hate him now. Piper followed Tyro into the house and Jason trailed along reluctantly.

As soon as they entered, they saw that the seemingly tiny house was stuffed with food, gold, silver and somehow celestial bronze. That made Jason uncomfortable. _Who is this guy?_ he thought. After Tyro got them both a drink, which Jason didn't touch, he asked quite bluntly, 'Can we have some of your supplies?'. Piper elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a glare.

Tyro didn't look surprised at the question and said, 'Yes you can, but you have to fight me for it'. Jason sent him a wary look, and silently placed his hand in his pocket, gripping his coin. Piper excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Jason immediately glared at Tyro. Once she was out of earshot, Tyro scooted closer to Jason and said, 'You have a very lovely lady, how about I fight you for her too'. Jason was shocked, and after some awkward silence replied 'You can't have her'.

Tyro, leaned back on his chair and said smugly, 'I guess you're just scared of me'. Jason didn't want to get into this type of 5-year-old argument so he just waited for Piper to return. Once she got back, he said, 'Tyro has said that I have to fight for supplies and YOU! So I waited for you to get back to see your opinion'. Jason was confident that Piper would be disgusted with Tyro but she said,

'That seems fine to me'. Tyro sent a superior look at Jason, but he was too distracted to notice. He was confused, angry and upset all at the same time. Was he not good enough for her? Was he not being a good boyfriend? How had he failed her like this?

Tyro smirked then said, 'Let's get this fight over and done with', which snapped Jason out of his daze. He snarled, 'You're going down'.

They took their positions in the lawn and started. Tyro had a long spear purely made out of celestial bronze. Jason pulled out his _gladius_ and they ran at each other. Jason charged but Tyro blocked with his spear and then kicked him in the stomach. Jason felt the wind knocked out of him but managed to stay standing. 'You got this honey', Piper said. Tyro and Jason both looked at her and smiled, which just aggravated Jason more.

He charged again but aimed for Tyro's legs while summoning a lighting bolt right at his head. Unfortunately, the bolt hit the ground just in-front of him and instead of killing him, sent him flying. He just as he got up, Jason kicked him in the stomach for payback, and held his sword to his neck.

'I guess it's over for you' Jason said. Tyro just smiled and Jason realised what he was doing. He was summoning a charm, not something like a child of Hecate would use, something different. He had no idea what kind of magic this was. Jason didn't have time to stop it and he was sent hurtling backwards, into a tree.

His vision blurred and all he saw was Tyro about to hurtle his spear through his throat. Suddenly, he heard Piper shout, 'Stop!' Tyro grinned and put down his spear. She had fixed her hair and and put on lipstick, Jason didn't know where the hell she got lipstick from, but it was there. She batted her eyelashes and said, 'You were so strong and brave and cute too'. Jason was about to say thanks when he realised she was looking at Tyro. He said to Jason,

'Sorry not sorry, but the girls can't resist me'. He winked at Piper, again, all about the winks, and then pulled her into a kiss. A kiss!

She was probably giving him the best kiss of his life, although Jason, her BOYFRIEND, should've been receiving it. Tyro was so into it he didn't see what Piper was doing with her other hand. Jason watched, slightly confused, as she reached for her dagger _Katropis_. She got a hold of the blade and stabbed him straight through the heart. She immediately pulled away from the kiss, a look of disgust evident on her face.

Piper helped Jason up and pulled him into a hug. She apologised about what happened and he quickly forgave her. They walked back to the ship, him carrying the celestial bronze and gold and her carrying the food and silver. He asked why she did it on the way back, why she agreed to the fight, kissed Tyro, then stabbed him. She then told him everything.

Piper told him that as soon as she entered the house, she felt something was off. On her way to the bathroom, she ducked into his room and saw a row of skeletons on the wall. She then remembered who he was, from a story she had learned with her dad. Tyro would let heroes fight him and pretend to be beaten. He would them conjure up some magic, unknown to any demigod but very powerful and kill the hero. The only time he had been beaten was hundreds of years ago. A hero named Julias came with a girl, Helena. Tyro challenged Julias for Helena and Tyro won, by using his magic. Helena came up to him, flirting and being seductive, and then killed him with his own spear.

Jason was overall impressed with his girlfriend. She had pretty much single-handedly killed someone who had magic they didn't even know about. That just made him love her even more.

* * *

They were almost at the ship and there was probably an hour or so till sun down. When Leo saw them in the distance, he started shouting and waving and rushed over to help them carry the stuff. Jason was more than happy to let Leo lighten the load. When they arrived back at the ship, Hazel came up to him and asked, 'You look terrible, what happened?'

Jason made a silent agreement with Piper that they wouldn't tell the full story. Jason just explained that he fought two drakons and Piper went to grab the stuff. That's all they said. They then went to their separate rooms to have a well deserved shower. Piper said that she wanted to get the dead off her body.

By the time they both finished showering, the sun was going down and there was a magnificent sunset. They stood on the deck, holding hands and looking over at the water. He asked her if she liked the kiss with Tyro and she replied, 'It was okay but I would have rather not, he smelled about 500 years old'. Jason grinned, partially at the old man reference and partially because he had an amazing girlfriend.

Jason then turned to Piper and realised how stupid he was. Before they left this morning, he couldn't get over how beautiful she is. Piper is beautiful, don't get him wrong, but the reason he loved her so much was because she was loyal to her friends. She's also kind, helpful, generous, humorous and basically the best person ever. That's why he loves her so much.

He turned to Piper and said 'Do you know that I love you?'.

'I know', she replied. 'Do you know that I love you?' she asked and Jason smiled and said, 'Yes, I know'. He leant in for a kiss, overlooking the sunset, and sighed contentedly as Pipers' lips met his. That, was the best kiss of his life.

* * *

 **So yeah. Review to let Jacob know what u think! ˚∆˚**


End file.
